


Cry me a River

by Fipsi19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I blame Michael Buble, M/M, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fipsi19/pseuds/Fipsi19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groaning, not wanting to get out of bed Balthazar began to wonder whether he had been in the wrong blaming Celine Dion for the worst song ever. ´Cry me a River` seemed to quickly earn that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry me a River

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, more notes at the end! Enjoy!  
> Cry me a River - Michael Buble

At first Balthazar didn´t mind the music. It wasn´t bad and it stopped at a reasonable time. Over the weeks Balthazar got to know the music taste of his new neighbor better. It was a good mix between everything on the market it seemed and a great way to find new music.

One day, Balthazar noticed that the music had changed to a more melancholic tune. Instead of the more up beat songs he now listened to more depressing ones. Most were about loves lost and heartache.

Again he didn´t spend a lot of time wondering. He simply assumed that the man or woman suffered from a relationship gone bad. Balthazar didn´t mind the blue music either as long as he didn´t play any Celine Dion. Or worse, the whole soundtrack of Titanic.

 

After more than a week of constantly listening to the same song, Balthazar began to wonder whether `My Heart will go on` was truly a terrible song or if Michael Buble´s version of `Cry me a River` was worse. To be honest he had to google the damn thing to know it´s name.

At first it was nice. The version wasn´t half bad and he kind of liked the drama Buble put in his voice. Listening to it for the fifth time Balthazar had to admit it had gotten to him. He sang along to it, quietly of course. When it didn´t stop at the usual time around 10 o´clock Balthazar didn´t even say anything. Everybody deserved a break once in a while. He fell asleep to Michael Buble. He woke up to Michael Buble, showered to him and ate breakfast surrounded by it.  
At work he was save from it. Nobody played music at a library. Kind of defeated the whole purpose of a library.

When he came back home, Michael was still singing. Balthazar shook his head but stayed quiet. The next day he was woken by it at an unholy hour. It was his day off and Balthazar hadn´t planned on getting out of bed before ten at least. It was six o´clock and the tragic breaking up and trying to get back together was playing again. Groaning, not wanting to get out of bed Balthazar began to wonder whether he had been in the wrong blaming Celine Dion for the worst song ever. ´Cry me a River` seemed to quickly earn that place.

The music stopped at the same time Balthazar was about to leave his bed. Content he laid back again. Just as he was about to drift of to sleep again it started again.

At half past six in the morning Balthazar stood only dressed in his pants in the front of the door of his neighbor ringing their doorbell. He was tired, in a  bad mood and wanted nothing more than to go back into his bed. In hindsight he shouldn´t have kept ringing the doorbell until somebody would open, but the voice of Michael Buble was getting to him. And not in a good kind either.

The door was opened from the inside quite forcefully. To be honest, Balthazar had no idea what to expect when the door opened. Maybe some guy or girl crying their eyes out, eyes all puffy and in their comfiest pj's with a big bucket of ice cream. Something like that. But certainly not one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes on, in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and an impressive set of abdominal muscles. The only thing a little of putting was the murderous glare he shot at Balthazar. He truly looked like the devil incarnated.

To make on thing clear, normally Balthazar was quite eloquent. He always knew what to say and flirting was second nature to him. Taking in consideration that he was sleep deprived, his brain cells were destroyed by Buble and the remaining ones were in overdrive indulging in fantasies not suited for little children, it was quite a feature that he was able to say one word.

„Music!“ His sexy neighbor looked a little confused at him. Balthazar cleared his throat. „I mean, can you turn off your damn music, please?“ Never say he wasn´t polite.

The half naked man blushed slightly. „I am sorry!“ He told Balthazar. 

Balthazar was about to say something when he noticed a smaller man in a pajama with bunnies on it and a big tub of ice cream walking inside his neighbor´s flat. 

„Did you two have a fight?“ He asked innocently.

His neighbor looked behind him, noticing the other man. With a groan he shook his head. „No, he isn´t my boyfriend. Just my brother who soaks in his own misery in my flat.“ Balthazar nodded. „Anyways, I'll talk to him. Again. I am sorry, really!“

„At least it is not Celine Dion!“ Balthazar commented.

His neighbor grimaced. „Thank God he for his small mercies!“ 

Balthazar let out a small laugh. His neighbor looked at him, the glare was replaced with a rather nice smile. They stared at each other and Balthazar got aware of the fact that he was only in his pajama. 

„I should go now and leave you to your brother!“ He said smirking slightly. Without waiting for an answer he turned around walking towards his own flat. If his walk had a little more swagger than normally in it, sue him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little ficlet!  
> I hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos! I am looking for someone who wants to beta me, if interested send me a message via [ tumblr ](http://ungetuem-aus-der-hoelle.tumblr.com//) or just come and visit my tumblr. 
> 
> I hope it didn´t get to OOC. It´s my first published Balcifer Fic. I was just writing it and thought, alright put it on AO3 and see what happens. Besides, there is far to little Balcifer fics out there!


End file.
